What Makes a Hero?
by EternityIsNow
Summary: Tracing a single finger across the cold, forbidding stone of the monolith, my mind reminded me of my resolve: I was subjecting myself to a black world in order to keep everyone else's bright. That made me a hero... right? A short fiction telling Serana's thoughts inside Dimhollow Cavern.


_This is me, returning from a hiatus of well over a year! I wanted to say "hi!" with a little Dawnguard drabble before turning to work on my large story: Third Impressions. So check this story out, then go read that one! I'll be updating it within the next few days! _

_Enjoy!_

**Being A Hero**

Mother led the way down the long staircase, her pace steady and graceful. Any other moment, it would have comforted me. But now, each step made the chamber grow more foreboding. Her normal gait turned into a death march. It began at uncertainty, and ended in my complete captivity. Nothing could be stopped, now. The immortal battle had reached the tipping point, and the only way to go was down.

Mother turned to face me, plastering on a hollow smile. Before, her smiles would make me almost feel like her daughter—like she appreciated me. But that smile… that just reminded me of one thing: I was never her daughter. I was merely her apprentice at best, and her pawn at worst.

At the bottom of the winding staircase lied a large platform, lit by a single chandelier overhead, and a fire roaring atop a pedestal in the far corner. Glancing around, I slowly shook my head at the massive, decorated chamber surrounding me. All of this work, all of this preparation, in order to keep me from my very own father.

"I know this isn't what you want, but just remember: this is only temporary. I'll come back for you, and we'll find something better. Something _safer_," Mother spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't even turn to face me, merely keep her head forward. The steel determination and surety lifted my spirits just a touch, but I knew that this was all it was: determination. There was only courage and determination left to be had. All hope had vanished long ago.

Although my mind raced for something to say in return, something to let her know I didn't blame her, I came up empty-handed. Instead, I decided to remain quiet. It was better to say nothing at all, rather than say something that could potentially only make it worse.

We were now atop a small bridge leading toward the center of the massive, underground chamber. A circular platform welcomed us, its floor littered with stone rings that circled around a large monolith. Pedestals were scattered abroad, each one having its own purpose, a purpose that I knew all too well.

Until the puzzle those pedestals held were broken, this is where I would sleep.

For how long? Only the gods knew. We could guess—Mother already had. She said it would be no longer than a few years. She just needed time to find somewhere safer. Somewhere "that Father would never think to look".

I oftentimes wondered if such a place existed.

This sleep was supposed to be painless—instantaneous. Much like normal sleep, really. Except this was dreamless. Eternal darkness, much like our very own lives. The blackness would penetrate my entire being, even my soul, and lift away all consciousness from my body. I would require no air, no food, and no water. I would be frozen in time until I was awoken by another creature's very _blood_.

And all for what? For the sacred parchment adorned on my back? Or an even heavier burden: mine own blood. I was trading eternal darkness for eternal darkness. I was subjecting myself to a black world in order to keep every other being's world bright.

That made me a hero, then… right?

As I approached the large monolith, I examined it passively, tracing a single finger across the cold, forbidding stone. My own thoughts continued in its pointless train. A hero… I've always read about them. People such as Akatosh, the famous god of the lands. He was a hero, wasn't he? Giving life to the very gods themselves. Or perhaps this Ysgramor fellow, rumored to be marching through the very heart of this land, fighting the giants of the mid-plains with only five-hundred warriors at his side.

These heroes' deeds were great, and their tales are being sung even now all over the world. They are heroes. But what am I?

I am a faceless monster, doomed to dwell in darkness, no matter my desires. Even if I were to break free from this path of death, and run to the farthest corner of the land, what would await me? A creature weakened by light is forced into the shadows of darkness. I have no hope, only courage.

Courage to face the impossible. Courage to give my very life in order to postpone the inevitable. Courage to keep my head held high, and finish my role in the immortal battle of light versus dark, life versus death. I am simply a pawn in my parents' sick, twisted game. I must have courage to play my part.

Because in the end, only power takes precedence.

Mother approached the monolith, and reached her hand out, pressing in on a small plate. Instantly, one of the sides fell away, creating my new resting place. It was a coffin, buried deep beneath the earth. Hidden away from all life, sealing me in exchange for a brief respite from the battles above.

Stepping in, I turned to give Mother one last glance. Her eyes betrayed another hollow smile. She was upset. She didn't want to leave me in this wretched hole. She didn't want to put me in here, but she knew that this was the sun's best bet. The prophecy, my mad father, the unending tension: this was the only way to push those back for just a few more years. But it came the highest of costs.

"I'll see you soon, Serana" were her only words. With a steady hand, she pressed the plate once again, encasing me in darkness. And soon after, I felt the unholy chill of the strongest blood magic being cast. As a small purple haze engulfed me, my mind swirled with fatigue.

My last thought rushed upon me like a malicious chant, fueling my resolve:

_Just be a hero._

Little did I know that in my very next moment of consciousness, I would be meeting a _true_ hero.


End file.
